Behind The Shadows
by Qt13oitoy
Summary: Yaoi. 1x2, 1x?, various.......Duo has been watching Heero for a long time....even after what happened between them two so long ago.....
1. Prelogue

Warning: Gundam Wing is not mine and was never mine to begin with. I do not own Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell or any of the characters within this story. I am not getting anything out of this except expressing my creativeness. Also…this story is YAOI. Meaning Boy & Boy Love. So if you have a problem with that please do not continue on. Thank You. You have been warned.  Okay, so on with the story.   
  
NOTE: This is my first time at fanfiction so ya…..  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
  
"Behind The Shadows" 

       By QT13oiToy  
  
  


_"I'll Stay Behind the shadows to watch you from afar,  
I'll Stay up at night to wish upon a star"_

_  
_            Concealed within the shadows created by the building and the light given by the lamp across the street, Duo hides away from the sight of the everyone's eyes. Staring directly ahead, across the street within an open window rest a Prussian eyed man with tousled hair reading a book. '_Heero Yuy', _Duo thought to himself, '_How I miss you.' _Heero was dressed in his sleeping clothes, meaning only his boxers, that revealed his  to the eyes of who ever might have been watching other than Duo. And as Duo roamed that body with his eyes, he imprints every detail of Heero's features into his mind. Heero's perfect washboard abs, his muscled arms, and that gorgeous face all engraved within Duo's mind that night and every night that he came to watch him. _'Beautiful.'_ He thought. He promised himself that he would stay away from Heero but Duo just couldn't bare it. Somehow, Heero had managed to get under his skin and attached to his heart without even knowing it. Even after what had happened between them so long ago. He still could not get over Heero. Duo loved him and still does. And so he contents himself with watching the one he loves and remembers of a time so long ago………__

  
  
To Be Continued……  
  
*Note: Please Review….any comments? Any suggestions?? Please Please REVIEW!   
  
  



	2. Chapter1

Warning: Gundam Wing is not mine and was never mine to begin with. I do not own Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell or any of the characters within this story. I am not getting anything out of this except expressing my creativeness. Also…this story is YAOI. Meaning Boy & Boy Love. So if you have a problem with that please do not continue on. Thank You. You have been warned.  Okay, so on with the story.

NOTE: This is my first time at fanfiction so ya…..  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Duo loved him and still does. And so he contents himself with watching the one he loves and remembers of a time so long ago………  
  
  


_~FlashBack~_

The war just ended and everyone was going to go on their own separate ways, except for Heero and Wufei. They've found each other during the war and had plan on being together after the war. Trowa was moving in with Quatre, also finding love within chaos. All that was left was Duo. He wished he had someone to go with but unfortunately there was no one. So, as they all file into their room in one of Quatre's mansion, Duo sat down on his cold, immaculate bed and stared at the dark ceiling. He wasn't supposed to live, he was supposed to die was the thought currently running in his head. So with that decision, Duo decided he will be gone from everyone's life, never to be seen again. He took out a piece of paper and pen out from the nightstand beside and bed and started to write. :  
  


#start letter#  
Dear Heero,   
  
     Remember me?hehehe….probably do, since you have a really good memory. Its me Duo, I just wanted to say this to you and Wufei before I leave the colony. It's a poem I've written, its about you. 

  
  
"Ultimate Sacrifice"  
  
I made the ultimate sacrifice and gave my love away.  
It was something I regretted 'til this very day.  
And every time I look at them, full of love and joy

I get jealous and wish that he were still my koi. (koi is short for Koiboto, love one is Japanese)  
But I've seen them look at each other when they think I did not see.  
So I left him with him, knowing it wasn't meant to be.  
And of all the things I've ever done, I must come to say,  
this was the hardest one for me to do in all my days.  
I made the ultimate sacrifice in the name of he,  
I've made it cause I know she'll never care for me.  
I know we may have been together, but I never had his heart,  
because it was his to begin with, even from the start.

I saw the longing in their love filled eyes, and I knew it must be true  
they will be together and there is nothing I can do.   
So I stepped aside and let them both alone,  
while I continue with my life all on my own.   
So as I go away with ever step I take,

I'll remember the sacrifice that I was always bound to make.

And I have made that sacrifice. I left my love one go.

  
I love you Heero. I just wanted to tell you that before I left. Have a good life with Wufei. Please wish Quatre and Trowa my best wishes. And im…..Im…..Im sorry for what im about to do. I love you all.   
#end letter#  
  


With the letter finished. Duo crept silently out of his room and sneaked into Heero's room  which was neat and tidy as usual. Heero's room was almost never used since Heero had always slept in Wufei's bed. So silently moving into the room, Duo placed the folded white paper on Heero's bed, hoping he'll find the letter and also hoping he won't. after that was done, Duo took one last look at the room and left it, imprinting the look, and tidiness of the room to his memory and went back to his room to pack his beloging.   
  
            There wasn't much to his belongings at all, he hadn't acquired much possessions over the years since he was always moving from one place to another. So he just pack he's clothes, which consisted of three shirts and four pants as well his boxers. His shampoo, conditioner, hairbrush and lastly a picture taken of the five of them at the after-war celebration held by Relena, was also packed. Set and ready to go, Duo opened cautiously as to not wake up anyone and jump down. As soon as he landed, Duo bolted from the mansion never looking back knowing that if he did he will surely lose his will to go. So running faster than he had ever before, he ran to the nearest store and called a cab to go the shuttle bay. And Duo was gone.   
  
~_End Flashback_~  
  
  
"Ohh Heero, how I miss you." Duo said to the cold and nightly air. "I wish I could go back but I can't, it'd tear me apart if I go back now. I can't go back and watch you and Wufei be together knowing that I can't be a part of it. But ohh how I wish I could…."  
  
  
  
*to be continued


End file.
